


Captain, My Captain

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 ficlets, one for each Division, where the Lieutenant (or 3rd Seats) describes his/her/their feelings about the Captain of the said Division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain, My Captain

\- 1 -  
Title: First Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 106  
Summary: The only thing Lieutenant Sasakibe dislikes about his Captain is...

Lieutenant Sasakibe was very fond of traditions, especially those of the particular part of the living world that was known as Britain. Therefore he also loved working with Captain-Commander Yamamoto – nothing was more traditional than him, that man was practically the Gotei 13 itself. The only thing Lieutenant Sasakibe did not like was the Captain-Commander’s lack of interest in the British culture and cuisine. Still, the Lieutenant was not about to give up Yamamoto as a lost cause – he kept giving him scones and oatmeal cookies with his green tea, and kept hoping that one day Yamamoto would understand that those go better with Earl Grey.

\- 2 -  
Title: Second Division  
Rating: PG   
Word Count: 168  
Summary: Omaeda likes when his Captain insults him.

Omaeda privately thought his captain was a bitch. A crazy bitch, when she threatened to kill him. A violent bitch when she kicked him, slapped him or punched him. A rude bitch when she insulted him. A complete bitch through and through. Yet he would not want to work with any other captain because she was the only one who ever insulted him or hit him. Everyone else was ever-so-friendly, and Omaeda was not an idiot, he could see when people were sucking up to him. He didn’t mind, he liked that because it made him feel important. But his captain was the only one who treated him like she treated everyone else. Omaeda was ordinary for her, and every time she was mean to him, Omaeda felt that she saw him as a person behind all the jewellery and rice crackers, and the huge amount of money he had. Sometimes he deliberately provoked his captain, just to experience the novel sensation of not getting any special treatment.

\- 3 -  
Title: Third Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 179  
Summary: Kira can’t write haiku about his ex-Captain.

Kira thoughtfully chewed the end of the brush – his inspiration seemed to have disappeared. The first line was there: ‘Oh, captain...’ Kira thought it was a good line, three syllables, exactly what a nice haiku needs. But he could not come up with the rest because he wanted to say so much: ‘Oh, ex-captain, I know that for you it was all just fun and games because that’s the way you are, but you really hurt Matsumoto when you left, and I won’t even say a thing about myself, and the division. We thought you were our captain, but you just left us without an explanation. Did you really never saw us as your subordinates? I want you to come back and apologise to the division and to me, but then again I don’t want you to return because there is nothing you could possibly say – for you people and their feelings are entertainment...’ Kira looked at that first line of the haiku and felt he could not possibly squeeze all he wanted to say in the short poem.

\- 4 -  
Title: Fourth Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 87  
Summary: Isane thinks her Captain is great.

Isane’s admiration for her captain went far beyond worship – the word of Captain Unohana was the law, the smile of Captain Unohana was the highest reward. Isane was always amazed by her captain’s skills in healing and the ability to subdue even the worst oafs of the 11th with just a look. Isane knew that she could never be that great, but still she hoped that at least a little of Captain Unohana’s aura would rub off on her, if she just never left the Captain’s side.

\- 5 -  
Title: Fifth Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 110  
Summary: Hinamori still can’t let go…

After her Captain’s betrayal Hinamori did not burn all the things he had left behind, she did not demonstratively tear up his papers, and she did not run around Soul Society proclaiming that she never knew what a horrible person he was. People probably hoped that she would, that would have been a healthier reaction, but Hinamori could not. She left every thing and everything just the way it was when the Captain was still there, so that when he came back, the good old days would return immediately. She never even considered the possibility that the Captain would not return and that the good old days were all lies.

\- 6 -   
Title: Sixth Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 123  
Summary: Lieutenant Abarai has different goals now.

Lieutenant Abarai used to feel that he needed to prove himself to Captain Kuchiki. He used to imagine how he would get a Bankai that would let him wipe the floor with the aristocrat. He used to imagine himself in the white captain’s haori, screaming in the face of the impassive Kuchiki: ‘Who’s the captain now, huh?’ But after all they have been through, he was ashamed of those earlier fantasies. Captain Kuchiki had acknowledged that Abarai had improved, they had fought as equals. Now Abarai dreamt of the day when the stern Captain would say: ‘I trust you with my sister’s life, Renji.’ And somehow that seemed to be an even more difficult goal than making the Captain admit that Abarai had some skills.

\- 7 -  
Title: Seventh Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 97  
Summary: Lieutenant Iba changes his perception of masculinity...

Back in the days Captain Komamura wore the helmet, but Lieutenant Iba still had quite a clear idea as to what the Captain looked like – his imagination painted heroic and manly visage that would perfectly match the Captain’s noble spirit and character. When the Captain finally stopped wearing the helmet, Iba had to modify the image of absolute manliness to include brown fur, and surprisingly it perfectly fit the idea of masculinity, at least that was how Iba felt. Now, the only thing that was left to do was to persuade the Captain to wear cool sunglasses.

\- 8 -  
Title: Eighth Division  
Rating: PG   
Word Count: 153  
Summary: Most of the time Lieutenant Ise thinks her Captain is an idiot.

‘Drunken idiot,’ thought the irritated Lieutenant Ise, trying to drag her captain’s barely conscious body back to their division, so that the man would not make an even bigger spectacle of himself in front of all Seireitei. ‘Perverted idiot,’ thought the blushing Lieutenant Ise, after she had given her captain a nice solid slap for trying to grope her. ‘Stubborn idiot,’ angrily thought Lieutenant Ise, when her captain refused to take her to the living world and participate in the military operation against the Espada. ‘Brave idiot,’ whispered Lieutenant Ise when she finally managed to open the Senkaimon by herself, step into the living world and see her captain fight with the traitors. ‘My idiot,’ fondly though Lieutenant Ise, sitting by her captain’s bed at the 4th Division and watching him sleep. ‘Well, all right, his idiot, too,’ added Lieutenant Ise, looking at the pale and exhausted Ukitake, who never left her captain’s side.

\- 9 -   
Title: Ninth Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 83  
Summary: Hisagi does not speak about his naive hopes.

Hisagi Shuuhei would be the first to admit he was not a naive person. In fact, his all looks – the scars, the tattoos, the slightly modified uniform that showed off his muscular arms – everything about him screamed worldly and experienced. Therefore he never really told anyone that he was hoping to talk to his ex-captain and get an explanation of the whole betrayal or even convince him to leave Aizen – everybody would think that incredibly naive, and that would absolutely ruin Hisagi’s image.

\- 10 -  
Title: Tenth Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 114  
Summary: One thing about her Captain worries Matsumoto...

Matsumoto was really fond of her captain, if only because he never really bothered her with the paperwork, and did not really do anything about her drinking. He would grumble a bit, but who cared. Matsumoto was also kind of proud of her captain, after all, she was the one, who told him to become a shinigami, and look in what a high position her protégé ended up. The only thing that was worrying her was Captain Hitsugaya’s lack of interest in girls. Sure, he was hanging around Momo, but they were like sister and brother... Matsumoto was worried that she accidentally turned her captain gay by flashing her boobs to him too often.

\- 11 -  
Title: Eleventh Division  
Rating: G   
Word Count: 77  
Summary: Yachiru thinks life is never dull with Ken-chan.

Yachiru thought that Ken-chan was the best – with him there was never a dull moment. Walls would break, and swords would flash, and people would run and scream... And there was all the candy, too – she never had to ask for sweets, people just looked at Ken-chan, and suddenly turned very generous and ready to give not only their sweets, but all their possessions. That was just because everyone liked her and Ken-chan so much, thought Yachiru.

\- 12 -  
Title: Twelfth Division  
Rating: PG   
Word Count: 87  
Summary: Kurotsuchi Nemu has reasons why she does not hate her Captain.

People often wondered how Kurotsuchi Nemu could possibly not hate her Captain and father – he was a creepy freak, they said. He abused and badmouthed her, they said. But Nemu could perfectly recall the day when she was created – her first breath, her first look around, her first movement, her first time getting slapped in the face for being a slow cow... All the experiences, good and bad, she owed to her father, and therefore could only feel gratitude towards him for bringing her to this world.

\- 13 -   
Title: Thirteenth Division  
Rating: PG   
Word Count: 135  
Summary: The only time when the 3rd Seats disapprove of their Captain.

When Captain Ukitake gave his third seats some documents to deliver: ‘His handwriting is so beautiful!’ thought Kotetsu. ‘He does calligraphy better than Captain Kuchiki,’ thought Kotsubaki.  
When Captain Ukitake was supervising the training for his division: ‘He is so amazing! He knows everything!’ marvelled Kotetsu. ‘The captain is a brilliant tactician,’ thought Kotsubaki.  
When Captain Ukitake spoke to somebody : ‘He is friendly with everyone, everyone loves him!’ thought Kotetsu. ‘Good people skills, the Captain knows what’s important,’ approved Kotsubaki.  
When Captain Ukitake offered some tea to his thirds: ‘The Captain is so kind!’ ecstatically exclaimed Kotetsu. ‘Oh, Captain, you are too good to us!’ Kotsubaki was overjoyed.   
When Captain Ukitake said: ‘Both of you are really great help!’: ‘Stupid Captain,’ sulked Kotetsu and Kotsubaki, ‘it’s clear that I’m more useful than that dumbass!’


End file.
